


Disco Stick

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't mean you wouldn't wanna do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Stick

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a piece of candy and part of song lyrics

**Disco Stick**

by Belladonna

 

 

"Want some candy, stranger? I promise it'll melt in your mouth and not in your hand."

-"What is this, bad pick up lines day, Starsk?"

"Hey, they weren't that bad, were they?"

-"If I need to tell you that, maybe you should think of a different one."

"Okay, how about this one. Hey stranger, wanna take a ride on my disco stick?"

-"Starsky, as far as bad pick up lines go, this one has got to be the worst."

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't wanna do it, Hutch."

-"You got me there. Ready to take me out for a spin?"

"Always."


End file.
